


Rounding a Clown

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Digestion, F/F, Farting, Fetish, Gross, Hyper Scat, Scat, Soiling, Vore, Weight Gain, disposal, expansion, hyper fat, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Harley Quinn makes the mistake of consuming one of Poison Ivy’s experimental plants, which turns her into a fat, smelly slob. Harley’s bodies also produce pheromones that entrance women, causing them to offer themselves to her as food, which only serves to make the clown girl even fatter.





	Rounding a Clown

Harley Quinn was currently hanging out with her good friend and bad girl Poison Ivy. Out of the many villains who plagued Gotham City, Pamela was her favorite, save for her beloved Puddin' of course. Poison Ivy's current abode was an abandoned chemical factory. Her 'babies' had consumed the building, its walls now covered in an impenetrable layer of vines that kept out anyone who Pamela didn't approve of. In this private, secluded location, Pamela had all the time in the world to create the twisted chemicals she planned to release on Gotham's populace. 

Because Poison Ivy was so dedicated to nature, and so disconnected from humanity, she no longer saw the need for clothing. The entirety of her buxom body was exposed to Harley, from her apple-shaped rear to her dark green nipples, to her flat, well-toned tummy.

Complete nudity was the only thing that could make Harley Quinn's skintight take on the classic harlequin outfit look modest or subtle. Her porcelain white face-paint and domino mask were rather garish as well. Like her green-skinned partner in crime she had a knockout figure, though she was a bit more slender than her friend. 

"Lookin' good, Red!" Harley said, teasingly wolf-whistling at Poison Ivy's bare form, since she knew how much she hated it when men did that to her. 

"Thank you," she said, smiling faintly at Harley's antics. "You're looking quite good yourself."

"Awwww, thanks!" the villainess said, batting her eyelashes. "So, growin' anything special, Red?" Harley asked. She looked around at all the exotic plants and colorful chemical vials that surrounding her. She wondered what kind of fantastical effects they could have, and whether or not they could be used to brutally murder someone.

Poison Ivy nodded. "Yes. I just finished growing something very special that I've been wanting to show you," she said, while leading Harley into the next room. 

"What, are you comin' onto me or something?"

"No," Pamela said, trying not to let Harley distract her. "I wanted you to see this." She gestured towards a small group of trees sprouting from the floor at the far end of the room. The were around the same height as Harley and Ivy themselves, and each of its many branches had a heavy, juicy-looking piece of red fruit at the end. 

"I grew these myself. They're supposed to make whoever eats it significantly stronger, physically. It's not quite perfected yet, but I'm sure your, errr, 'puddin' could use some stronger henchmen powerful henchmen. I was hoping that he could give me some resources to help nourish my plants in retur-"

The moment before Pamela could finish her sentence, Harley snatched a fruit from the end of one of the branches, and popped the whole thing into her mouth. She chewed it noisily, letting the sweet juices dribble from the sides of her puffed-out cheeks.

"It tasthes pwetty goord, Reth," Harley said through a mouthful of chewed-up fruit pulp.

"Don't eat that! I haven't perfected the plant yet, there's no telling what it could do to-"

"Too late!" Harley said, gulping the fruit down with a grin. She gave her stomach a pat and belched cutely. Poison Ivy silently cursed herself for her lack of foresight. She'd been friends with Harley for years now; she should've seen something like this coming. She groaned, burying her head in her hands. Harley looked at her with a quizzical expression, as if she didn't know why she was upset.

Pamela sighed. "You know, I was planning on doing other things with my day. I still have some plants that need watering. Now, because of you, I have to spent the rest of my day figuring out how to reverse whatever's about to happen to you."

"You're overreacting, Red. Don't you think Mista J would love it if his best girl could crush Batsy's head with one punch?"

"I don't think the Joker would like it if you ruined your figure, Harley."

"What are you talking about?" Harley said. She looked down and gasped. Her midsection began to bloat before her eyes, going from taut and toned to flabby and round. The fabric of her outfit stretched noisily as it struggled to contain Harley's rapidly swelling form. 

"Are you sure that wasn't one of those sticks a' gum from those Willy Wonka movies?" Harley asked. 

Ivy let out a long, exhausted sigh. Being friends with a psychotic wild-card had its upsides, but it also meant that things like this could happen. 

Harley's stomach finally stopped expanding, leaving her with about thirty extra pounds of flab jutting out from her midsection. The tightness of her suit meant that every roll and crease of her bulgy belly was visible to the both of them. 

"Hey, do you smell something?" Harley said, her nose scrunching up as something unpleasant drifted into her nostrils. Her stomach swelling wasn't the only unusual effect of Ivy's fruit. Her body was also beginning to produce a distinct musk, a sort of sour, sweaty smell that hung around her like a dense fog. "Huh, I swear I took a shower yesterday," she said, sniffing under her armpit and then recoiling with exaggerated disgust. 

Pamela was now wide-eyed. What on Mother Earth had she caused?

Harley's reaction to her sudden transformation was simply to laugh. "I guess you were right about that thing being dangerous Red! Guess I should've listened to ya."

Pamela sighed. "No, it's my fault. I should've known this would happen.

"Don't worry about it Red. A nice bubble bath and a few hours at the gym and I'll be back to normal..." Harley was interrupted by a low, gurgling growl from her stomach. 

"Hey Red, got anything to eat?" she said, laying a hand against her new, fatty stomach. Though her bloated belly made her look overfed, she was actually starving. 

"Of course. My children bare many delicious, nourishing fruits," Pamela said. "But if you'll forgive me saying this...I don't think you should be eating anything at the moment." she said, staring directly at Harley's belly.

"Just because I look like a big fat pig doesn't mean I don't need to eat!" Harley said, pouting and puffing out her cheeks. "In fact, I think being a porker is just makin' me hungrier!"

Poison Ivy sighed for what must've been the seventh time that day. She waved her arm and summoned a vine from the ceiling that bore a single ripe, red fruit. Unlike the last one Harley ate, this fruit had no special effects. It was simply overgrown and ripe, hopefully making it a filling snack for the famished clown girl. 

Harley stood on the tips of her toes so she could snatch it from the vine. She crammed it greedily into her mouth, chewing it even more sloppy than last time, and swallowing it with an even noisier belch. "Hmmm...sorry Red, still hungry. I think I'm cravin' something meatier, ya know?"

"There's obviously no meat in my lab, Harley. The only thing made out of meat here is you."

"Can't you just, I dunno, rob a grocery store or somethin'? Mistah Jay once killed three people to get me a bag of chips."

Poison Ivy shook her head. She couldn't risk being beat up by the Batman over some stolen pork rinds.

Harley looked like she was deep in thought. "Hmm, how about people? I always thought about giving that whole cannibalism thing a try."

"What?" Poison Ivy said in shock. Normally she would just assume that Harley was joking, but something about her tone convinced her that she was serious.

"I kinda feel like I could, you know, just grab a guy and gobble him up. Or a gal, whichever's easier. I swing both ways."

"Are you serious?" Pamela asked. 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" the clown woman said. 

Pamela was certainly shocked, but she wasn't opposed to the idea either. She fed humans to her mutated venus fly trap plants all the time. Why was letting Harley do it any different? It was just one other way she could help get rid of the human menace. Plus, after she finished digesting them, their remains could make good manure for her plants...

"Alright," she said after mulling it over. "I'll lure a few victims here for you to eat. I just want to ask...are you sure about this??"

Harley nodded excitedly, and her stomach growled with just as much enthusiasm. "Thanks Red! You're the best."

"You're welcome Harley," Poison Ivy said. She wasn't even sure what she had just agreed to.

Pamela didn't need to decide for herself, however, as a seemingly ordinary woman who was a stranger to the both of them simply walked into the room they were both in, eyes wide open and jaw slack like she was in a trance.

"Wow, you work fast!" Harley said. 

"It's not me," she replied, as he drew closer. Harley took a good whiff of herself, and got a nose full of the unbelievably thick, pungent musk that permeated her body after her weight gain. 

"Maybe she likes my smell," Harley said.

"Perhaps," Ivy said. She seemed to be unaffected by Harley's musk herself. This wasn't too much of a surprise, as she was already immune to the toxins her plants produced.

Harley's theory was proven true as the woman drew closer and inhaled deeply, drooling at the scent.

This woman looked appetizing, and she had presented herself to Harley in such a convenient way. How could she resist opening her mouth and allowing her inside? The woman stumbled towards Harley's open mouth, allowing the villainess to suck her down into her esophagus with a single wet gulp. 

She made a quick journey down her moist throat which ended in Harley's stomach. From the outside, the clown's already pudgy stomach became rigid and bulging, with her soft fat still padding out the taut rounded flesh. Harley's gut churned and gurgled wetly, indicating that digestion was already beginning to set in. Pamela was impressed-hell, she was downright jealous of how easily Harley had managed to devoured her prey.

"She was pretty good!" Harley said with a belch. She leaned against a nearby wall for balance as she waited for her prey to digest, running her hands over her belly to soothe it.

"Feels kinda funny, having her wriggle around in there," Harley said, utterly fixated on the movements of her belly as her prey shifted around inside of her. "And I don't mean ha-ha funny either." Poison Ivy was just as captivated by her wriggling gut.

HOooOOoOUuuuuuRrrPppP

The woman's movements caused gas to build up in Harley's belly, which eventually bubbled up to the surface in the form of a huge, noisy belch. The burp shot out from her throat uncontrollably. Unfortunately for Ivy, it was blasted directly into her face because of how close she was to Harley at the same. 

"Phew, excuse me Red!" Harley said, fanning the smell of her unpleasant expulsion away from her nose. Ivy gagged, turning her head and pinching her nose to protect herself from the stench. 

"So, how much *URP* longer is it gonna take for this gal to digest?" Harley asked. Her prey seemed to be a bit less active. Her struggles had become weaker, and slowed down as well. That didn't make Harley any less gassy. In fact, her gas seemed to get worse and worse! Ivy had the good sense to step back after getting hit in the face with her first belch, so she avoided getting directly blasted with her friend's next few explosive expulsions. Unfortunately, they were so strong that even distance wasn't enough to protect Pamela from their smell entirely, and the stink eventually drifted over to where she was standing. Worse still, the gas was no longer just being expelled through her mouth. Her ass got in on the action, blasting a wet, stinking fart into the air. 

"It shouldn't be...*cough* much longer," Pamela said, choking through her friend's gas. Poison Ivy was right. The two watched as the woman melted away in Harley's stomach before their very eyes. The bulges and bumps in her belly that the woman's squirming form had created started to fade, leaving her with a smooth, squishy stomach instead. Harley gave her newly softened belly a poke, causing another fart to squeak from her rear.

"Huh, so now what happens?" Harley asked. 

"You've eaten before, haven't you?" Pamela replied. "You'll finish processing her, and then what's left of him will...come out of your ass."

Harley giggled. "Oh Red, you have such a way with words."

Harley released another fart, this one bubbly and reeking strongly of shit, paired with some serious cramps in her lower stomach.

"Ugh, I think she's ready to come out," Harley said, clutching her stomach. "You wouldn't happen to have a ladies room in here, wouldja?" Harley asked. 

Poison Ivy gestured to a room across the hall from them. "Just...try not to do too much damage, okay?" she asked, though she knew it was futile. Harley waddled towards the bathroom, still cradling her cramping stomach in her hands. She left a trail of toots behind her as she moved, each one threatening to be the one that made all her shit start to spill out.

"Cmon Harls, you're almost there..." she said to herself, with butt cheeks clenched tightly in desperation. Harley was stopped right as she approached the door to the bathroom, the pressure in her abdomen making her double over.

"Come on, these are my favorite panties!" she whined. That didn't seem to matter much to her bowels, which were already forcing their tightly-packed contents out through her rectum. The pressure built to a point where she could no longer contain it. Thick brown logs of chunk ex-girl poured out of Harley's flexing asshole and into the seat of her underwear. Her panties sagged under the weight of her shit. The fabric bulged with the outline of Harley's lumpy shit, as well as the jagged fragments of bone that Harley's stomach wasn't able to fully digest. Her panties continued to swell and descend, until she was left with a bulge the size of a cantaloupe that sank midway down her thighs, with the visible outline of the woman's bones serving as a morbid reminder of what her shit used to be.

The relief Harley felt was immense, and was accompanied by a great satisfied sigh.

"Phew," Harley said, looking down at her thoroughly soiled panties. Not only were they stained with shit, but her mess had left them irreversibly stretched too. "Well, at least I'm not crampin' like it's that time a' the month anymore..." she said while clutching her stomach. She could feel how much fatter her prey had made her. Generous additions of pudge were made to her hips, ass, thighs, and breasts, but most of her new weight was concentrated in her flabby belly. Though she didn't have a mirror on hand so she couldn't check, she imagined that her face had gotten a bit fattier too, with puffy cheeks and perhaps an additional chin. Her fat seemed to be having several side-effects on her hygiene as well. Dark, blobby patches could be seen covering her suit, with particularly large ones underneath her armpits and crotch, and around her ass crack. She wasn't too surprised seeing herself this sweaty, considering how she smelled. There was another puddle of liquid just underneath her chin, but Harley couldn't tell if it was sweat, drool, or both.

"What *cough* happened?" Pamela asked, stumbling towards Harley with a hand clasped over her face to protect herself from her friend's stink. Harley didn't answer right away, but she didn't need to. The contents of Harley's panties were all the explanation she needed.

"Sorry Red, couldn't quite make it," Harley said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's...alright," she responded. In a way, this was better than the alternative. At least Harley wouldn't be destroying the only toilet she had.

"That girl did a pretty good job a' BOOOOOOORP filling me. How many more ladies do you think are gonna offer themselves to me 'cause a' my sexy scent?"

After an hour Harley got her answer. It was about twenty, give or take. More girls were lured in by Harley's scent, and then promptly devoured by the villainess. Each woman she digested made her figure fattier and her musk more potent. Her strengthened stink brought more prey to her doorstep, which in turn made her bigger and smellier, and so the cycle continued. Each prey she digested meant more fat added to her body, until Harley's size was truly something to behold. She had thighs as thick as a tree trunk, and a belly several times larger than her entire body had been, even when empty. Atop her flabby stomach was a pair of sagging, weighty breasts.Needless to say, her ass was absurdly huge too, a pair of cellulite-covered bounders sticking out from her backside. Her clingy suit was tighter than ever, highlighting her every bulge, roll, and dimple in the red-and-black checkered fabric.

It had become difficult for her to move given her newfound weight, but she barely needed to since her food seemed eager to come to her. Because she was almost immobile, she had even more of an excuse not to bother with the toilet. She continued to dispose of her prey straight into her panties, until they were filled with a shitmound made up of twenty girls worth of waste. The bulge in her panties was a bit smaller than her gut was, and with a similarly lumpy shape. Somehow her underwear managed to hold, even with over a hundred pounds of shit weighing down on it. Though it looked like they wouldn't stay that way for much longer. Tears began to appear in the fabric, allowing more of the shit-stink to leak out. It seemed like one more snack would push her panties over the edge, and it looked as though that next meal was already on her way.

"What the hell is that smell?" Selina said, pinching her wrinkled nose. Even from the rooftop, Harley's stench was still palpable. It was a mixture between unwashed body odor and fresh shit. Even for someone who grew up on the streets of Gotham it was an unbearable stink. She knew that this lab belonged to Poison Ivy, so she assumed that it had either come from one of Ivy's plants or the fertilizer she was using to nourish them. In both cases, she wasn't too far off the mark.

She wasn't about to let some awful smell get between her and her mission though. Her client was paying her far too much for her to turn back now. Apparently Poison Ivy had some special plant that the man who hired her desperately wanted to get his hands on. She could care less about his motivation, so long as she got her money. She took what would be her last breath of clean air before slinking into the lab through an open window. 

The interior of the facility smelled even worse than it did on the outside. Though Selina wasn't aware of it, Harley was several floors below her, and yet her stench had managed to spread all the way to the building's top floor. Paradoxically, because her smell was so much worse, it actually became more pleasant. Now that Selina had been exposed to a greater intensity of Harley's stink, she began to find herself enraptured by it, just as Harley's previous meals had been.

She had forgotten about the plant she came there to steal immediately, as Harley's pheromones took over her mind, corrupting and then emptying it. The only thing she wanted to do anymore was get closer to the source of that sexy scent. She followed her nose, letting it lead her deeper into the facility, down the stairs towards the room where the obese Harley resided.

Harley's fumes had smelled like shit and body odor to her before, but now every time she inhaled she was treated to the aroma of fresh strawberries. Every step she took towards Harley made the lovely smell intensify, until finally she was face-to-face with the corpulent clown.

"Here kitty-kitty," the fat-faced Harley said as Selina drew closer. She found herself craving Selina with greater intensity than she had for her other prey. The other girls she had swallowed were just random Gothamites, but this was the infamous Catwoman herself! Plus, Selina's curvy figured suggested that she would be a filling meal, and would make a generous contribution to Harley's growing body too.

Ivy was standing beside Harley, trying her best to ignore the smell. Though her special biology made her immune to the hypnotic effects of Harley's smell, and resistant to her odor, her human friend still smelled, as Harley would probably put it, "like a sorority bathroom after bad Mexican food." Grossness aside, she was pretty satisfied with the results of Harley's transformation so far. Not only had she gotten rid of a fair amount of the pesky humans she loathed so much, but she was about to do away with Catwoman as well. Though Selina had been an ally to her in the past, she was a thorn in Ivy's side just as often.

Selina took a few more steps forward, until finally she was close enough for Harley to snatch her up in her fat, jiggling arms.

"Gotcha!" Harley said, opening her slobbering maw and shoving Selina inside. Harley was a pretty experienced predator at this point, which was a good thing, given that Selina was to be her most challenging meal yet. Harley lowered Catwoman into her mouth head-first, so it wasn't long before she found herself confronted by her first obstacle. Selina was a busty girl, and Harley was having some trouble getting her bodacious leather-glad tits past her lips. 

"Uuufff, Resdh, canth I getsh shum helsh?" she said. Ivy sighed. She wrapped her hands around Selina's ankles, just above her black heals, and gave a forceful push. With a sound a bit like a champagne cork being popped, Selina's breasts made it past Harley's lips and into her wet, hungry maw. Ivy released her grip on Selina, as her midsection stood no chance against Harley's mouth. Catwoman's taut, narrow waist was sucked into the jester's throat in seconds. 

Harley still wasn't done just yet. There was still one voluptuous part of Selina's body that needed to be overcome. This time, it was her wide hips and bubble-butt that kept her stuck in place. Wider than even her generous chest, Harley just couldn't gulp her down no matter how hard she tried. Ivy rolled her eyes, as it seemed she would once again have to intervene. She shoved against Selina with all her might. With the combined force of Ivy pushing her forwards and Harley's tongue and throat pushing her back, Selina's entire body was finally forced into Harley's gullet, causing it to bulge like a startled frog.

Everything from there was smooth sailing, and Harley sent Catwoman into her stomach just as easily as she had her last twenty prey. She landed in Harley's gut with a splash. Because of her curvaceousness, she was able to make Harley's already massive, fatty belly swell noticeably. 

HOOOOOOOOUUUUURP

Harley belched rudely, sending a shower of spittle and a cloud that smelled like burning leather in Pamela's direction. Fanning her nose in disgust, Ivy would not make the mistake of standing in front of, behind, or indeed anywhere near her friend after her meals.

Selina snapped out of her pheromone-induced trance shortly after landing in the bubbling pool of acid within Harley's stomach. She could no longer smell the mind-melting aroma that Harley produced from the outside, only the acrid reek of the bubbling acids that resided within her. Now aware of the danger she was in, she fought against the confines of her fleshy prison as they contracted around her, scratching and kicking against Harley's stomach walls. 

"Heh, that *BWwOOooRrrp* tickles," Harley said, watching her fat, bubbling gut shift and stretch as her prey struggled within. Poison Ivy couldn't help but watch her turbulent gut with a kind of morbid fascination. She swore she could even see the outline of Catwoman's terrified face embedded in the fatty flesh.

"Let me out of here!" Catwoman said. Her claws couldn't even put the slightest scratch on Harley's stomach, which had been reinforced by Pamela's plant and further strengthened with each girl she digested. Running out of options, she started simply pounding against Harley's stomach with her fists. This didn't accomplish much besides giving Harley some gas, which bubbled out of her noisily from both ends. 

Pamela was trying to stay out of range of her expulsions, but it seemed like Harley's gas got more powerful each time she unleashed in, in terms of both force and smell. No matter how many steps she took away from her friend, she always seemed to be in the blast radius.

"'Scuse me Red," Harley said as a particularly nasty one rippled its way out of her backside through the pounds upon pounds of shit in her panties. The explosive blast filled the space in seconds, tainting the entire room with the smell of fresh shit. 

"It's fine," Pamela said, pinching her nostrils shut. If she wanted to continue in Harley's development, this was something she would have to learn to put up with. She walked over to a nearby potted plant, and picked a flower from it, bringing the sweet-smelling thing to her nose. It barely masked the scent, but it would make a decent localized air-freshener for now.

Harley's gas became more severe as Selina's struggles became more desperate, until she was unleashing a belch or fart every few seconds that seemed to shake the entire building down to its very foundation. Pamela was finding it difficult to stand upright, but she wasn't sure if that was because of the ground trembling underneath her or the smell making her head spin.

Finally Selina's squirming seemed to subside, though that didn't seem to make Harley any less gassy. If anything it got even worse, fart after explosive fart erupted from her backside, as Selina's churned-up remains made their way to her colon to be shat out into the villainess's panties. 

Her gas wasn't entirely as-based though. Plenty of boisterous belches still burst from her jaws. One even sent Catwoman's drool soaked glasses flying across the room. Despite all of her struggling, Selina ultimately didn't last much longer than the other girls before she was digested. She made Harley gain more weight than any of her previous meals; Selina's assets made a generous addition to Harley's own breasts and butt, though her gut and face received plenty of plumping up as well.

With her body digested and absorbed, it was time for the rest of Selina to be let out. Ivy watched as Harley grunted and strained, pushing out a thick load of stinking former Catwoman into her underwear.

"Phew, smells like someone needs their litterbox cleaned," she remarked, fanning her nose. Her panties had finally had enough, splitting open with a noisy rip after Harley's latest load pushed them beyond their capacity. Hundreds of pounds of bone-filled shit came pouring out the rear of Harley's skintight suit, leaving a massive hole through which her obscenely fat ass was totally exposed.

The smell somehow became even worse, without even the thin barrier of fabric to keep it contained.

"Whoopsie..." Harley said. "I knew I'd be ripping a lot of ass after this one, but I didn't think it'd be like this."

Harley was now profoundly obese. It was difficult to tell where one part of her began and where one ended, as it was all just an undifferentiated mass of pale-white, greasy, sweat-shined blubber. She must have been closing in on a half ton at this point. Although her panties were the first to snap, it seemed like the rest of her suit was about to follow.

Indeed, it was only a few seconds before Harley's advancing fat caused her entire outfit to split open all at once, leaving only a red and black tatters scattered around her massive body and draped over her corpulent flesh. Pamela wasn't particularly shocked by the sight of her friend in the nude. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, though obviously she hadn't been *this* unspeakably large at the time. 

Harley made a token attempt to cover herself, but her hands weren't nearly large enough to hide the entirety of her pancake-sized areola. 

"Red, quick! Get to the plus-sized section of the elephant store before anyone sees me in my birthday suit!"

Pamela rolled her eyes. 

Meanwhile, the disgusting duo were once again being stalked by a black-clad figure from the rooftops. 

"Bruce definitely wouldn't approve of this..." Barbara Gordon muttered to herself. Even if she succeeded, she would still get chewed out for diving into danger without backup or even telling him first. The Batgirl simply couldn't let herself stand idly by after the reports she had heard though, and if doing the right thing would get her a lecture from Batman then so be it. She was aware of the possibility that this could be a trap-the report had come from an unknown source after all, and was strangely detailed, with some of the claims being downright absurd. This was why the rest of the Bat-Family decided not to pursue it until more information could be gathered. That was fine for them, but Barbara wanted to strike as quickly as possible in case the message turned out to be true.

It wasn't like she was completely unprepared. She still had the usual gadgets, batarangs and grabbling hooks on her belt, in addition to something that was needed for this mission specifically. The message had specified that the pheromones Harley produced had hypnotic effects, so she wore a respirator over her face to shield herself from having her mind tampered with.

She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with filtered air. Then, she made the plunge.

The respirator only protected her from the hypnotic effects of Harley's fumes, but not from the smell of the woman's awful body odor itself. Meaning that breathing didn't carry the risk of turning her into mindless prey, it did fill her lungs with putrid stench. Bruce's training had prepared her for a great many things, but this pure, unadulterated reek had not been one of them.

She was only a few steps into the facility, and already she was gagging and starting to feel lightheaded. She stumbled her way down the hallway, but she realized that the smell would only get more intense the closer she got to Harley. She would have to just power through though. She couldn't let something like this get between her and bringing a villain to justice, though there was a part of her that wanted to just give up and shove her head out of the window so she could get some fresh air.

She forced herself to persist. She traveled down the stairway, the stink getting more potent the further she descended, indicating that Harley was close. For once, Batgirl didn't need to bother being stealthy. All the other information she had been given so far had been accurate, so assuming that their description of Harley's current state. was also correct, it would be very difficult for Barbara not to get the drop on her.

"Come on Babs, you can do this," she whispered in order to steady herself, before kicking open the door that stood between her and Harley.

Though she had been informed about Harley's obesity beforehand, that was not enough to prepare her for just how massive Harley actually was. Nor did it prepare her for the smell that came towards her in waves as soon as she opened that door.

The putrid fumes of Harley's body odor, shit, and her belches and farts swirled together to form a single unbelievable odor that hit Barbara harder than a punch to the face. She sacrificed the element of surprise as an involuntary "oh my god" slipped out of her mouth. The huge blob of naked flesh known as Harley Quinn looked like she weighed at least a ton. At least Batgirl didn't need to worry about Harley making a run for it. If anyone would be sprinting away from the scene, it would be Barbara Gordon herself.

"Stop right there!" she said, taking an electrically charged batarang and readying herself to throw it. She wasn't sure how much that would actually help. What was the point in incapacitating someone who was already immobile? And once Harley was defeated, how exactly would she transport the weighty woman from here to Arkham?

Those were all valid concerns, but she still needed to do something, so she let her batarang fly through the air, crackling with blue sparks. 

"Hey Red, would ya mind *HooorrrP* helping me out? I'm not exactly as quick as I used ta be."

Ivy nodded. Barbara had been so preoccupied with the blobbish Harley that she had almost failed to notice Poison Ivy entirely. Pamela split the floor beneath her, causing a vine to erupt from the ground. The vine swatted Barbara's batarang out of the air, causing the projectile to fall to the ground with a clatter as it uselessly discharged its last few sparks. As frustrating as this was, at least it allowed Barbara to get her priorities straight. She would need to deal with Pamela before she could even think about taking out Harley. After Poison Ivy was defeated, she would have all the time in the world to figure out how to dispose of the immobile blob that she was protecting. 

Ironically it was Pamela herself who'd sent the message that brought Barbara here in the first place. Had she become so disgusted by her former friend that she betrayed her to the only people who stood a chance of stopping her? Or was this her way of getting Harley another meal while also disposing of the biggest potential threat to their schemes? Either way, it wasn't something she was about to tell Harley about. 

Barbara hurled a flurry of batarangs at Ivy, but they were all deflected by second and third vines that the villainess conjured. If only she had known Ivy was going to be there, she would've come better prepared. 

Frustrated with the lack of results, Barbara did something reckless that she would soon come to regret. She launched herself at Pamela with a flying kick, only to vine a vine wrapped around her ankle, trapping her in place before the moment of impact.

She squirmed against the plant's grip. Just a few more inches, and her boot would be right in Ivy's smug, grinning face. No matter how hard she struggled though, she simply couldn't make it break.

"Catch," Ivy said. The vine hurled Barbara up into the air. She came down in an arc, the endpoint of which was Harley's hungry open mouth.

Barbara may have been a tough girl, but she was a slender one nonetheless, so Harley had little trouble gulping her down. The real difficulty came as Barbara started her descent. The Batgirl simply refused to give up, punching and kicking and struggling and squirming during every single inch of her journey down to Harley's stomach.

"Seems like she's putting up a good fight," Poison Ivy remarked, as she watched Barbara's fists bulging out from her friend's throat. "It's a shame it won't do her any good."

Indeed, no matter how much Barbara struggled, she ended up trapped in Harley's fat, suffocating gut just like the others. Harley's gut was so large that Barbara's presence barely made a noticeable difference, though one could still see the faded outline of Barbara's cowl jutting out from Harley's fat if they looked closely enough. 

Her struggling did accomplish one thing, which was giving Harley her worst case of indigestion yet. Her belches made the entire building tremble, and her farts were earth-shattering. Her gut produced near-constant noise between its loud gurgling and Barbara's muffled cries for help.

"Ugh, she just won't sit still!" Harley whined, reaching down to caress what was ultimately a very small portion of her stomach with her hands.

"Hey Red...would ya mind giving me a tummy rub?" Harley said. Pamela was hesitant, but she figured it was wise to be as nice as possible to Harley, so she wouldn't suspect that she was the one who leaked that information to Batgirl. 

Poison Ivy ambled over to her profoundly obese friend, in no rush to get any closer to her awful stink. Eventually she had to stop dragging her feet, so she stood in front of her friend, hand hovering over that vast, shifting gut. It was a terrifying thing to behold. Harley's stomach was larger than Ivy's entire body, in height and especially in width. It didn't help that Pamela knew for a fact that she could fit within it several times over.

She inhaled deeply, an action which she came to regret almost immediately. Trying not to visible gag, she pressed her hand on Harley's stomach and began to rub. Her fatty gut was covered in a thin layer of grease, a combination made mostly from accumulated drool and sweat. Between the two of them, Harley and Ivy were able to rub their hands over something approaching the entirety of Harley's belly.

Just as Poison Ivy realized that she was in the 'danger zone' for Harley's gas, it was already too late. Her gut massage summoned a belch from Harley's throat, and the enormous, acrid-smelling thing was fired straight into Ivy's face with enough force to blow her red hair back.

That was simply too much for her, and Poison Ivy staggered backwards until she had escaped the eructation's smelly radius. 

"Scuse me," Harley said, covering her mouth with a fat, sausage-fingered hand. "At least ya helped my digestion along...shouldn't be much longer before that Bat-Brat is a big pile of guano."

Harley's estimation was right on the money. Though Barbara's armored helped her last longer than the other girls, Harley's stomach made short work of her after her suit was finally dissolved. From there, it was a short journey into Harley's colon, and then an even shorter trip out of her ass and into a steaming pile on the floor. There were fragments of bones lodged in her turds as usual, but the shit was also embedded with jet-black fragments of Barbara's suit that Harley's stomach was unable to fully digest.

"Phew," Harley said, wiping her forehead. Barbara's struggling had left her exhausted, and she was sweating more than usual. Barbara had added just a bit more fat to Harley's frame, which finally pushed her over the edge into immobility. No matter how hard she tried, she could not make her legs, which were hidden beneath layers and layers of flab, move her corpulent body forward even a single inch.

"Looks like I won't be winning the hundred yard dash any time soon," Harley said. "Eh, it's no biggie," she added dismissively. "I just need ta wait for my food to come to me."

"Perhaps. Or I could help bring them to you instead." Ivy still wanted to earn her friend's favor, and this seemed like a good way of going about it without exposing herself to Harley's stench-point blank. 

"Awwww, Red, you're the best!" Harley said as a fart bubbled its way noisily out of her behind. She gave her fat gut a slap, empty once again after its latest occupant had been churned. "You better get me a lot though, Harley's hungry!"

Ivy would not make the mistake of underestimating Harley's appetite. She went out into the city, kidnapping Gotham's most tasty-looking citizens. Instead of bringing them straight to Harley, she would leave them just close enough to the building where she resided, so they could get a whiff of Harley's scent. From there, they would march straight to Harley in their hypnotic trance and feed themselves to the massive woman on their own. It was a good system, and one that spared Poison Ivy from getting too close to her friend. Still, it seemed like the radius of Harley's pheromones expanded with every person she devoured. Poison Ivy watched several people who she had not kidnapped walking towards her lab in a daze.

It seemed like Harley had quite a number of people since Ivy departed, so she felt it was about time that she check in on her friend. Pamela made her way back to her lab, only to find that it was no longer there. Harley, fatter and more putrid than ever was sitting where it once stood, surrounded by rubble on all sides, with her fat rolls beginning to drape over the hillside and a pile of shit behind her ass that was beginning to approach ten feet in height. 

"I may have gone a bit *HOOoOOOoOOoOOOoooOOOoOOOOooooOuuuuurrrrrPppppP* overboard," Harley said, unleashing a wet belch that could be heard for miles around. Poison Ivy was standing several yards away from her, and was downwind, but that still wasn't enough to spare her from the smell.

"How many people have you eaten?" she asked. 

"I dunno," Harley said, shrugging her shoulders as a turd as thick as a man's torso casually slid out of her ass. "Maybe a hundred or somethin'"

Pamela could barely believe her eyes. Her friend had gone from impossibly fat to building-sized in under an hour.

"And I assume you're still hungry?" Ivy asked. 

"Ya know it!" Harley said. 

\----

Pamela didn't need to bother seeking out prey for Harley any longer. Her stench was carried for miles by the wind, drawing in countless victims from the surrounding areas. They would present themselves to Harley, climbing up her fat stomach and hopping straight into her open mouth since her hands could no longer reach beyond her gut. 

From there Harley grew even more corpulent, which caused her pheromones to spread further, which meant more helplessly ensnared Gotham citizens to gorge herself upon. Pamela was running out of places where she was safe from Harley's stench, as her musk began to blanket the entirety of Gotham. Every belch or fart she let out had the radius of a bomb going off. Luckily, her hypnotized prey were unable to perceive its true foulness. 

As Harley grew, even the hill she was sitting on was dwarfed by her flesh. She had gone from the size of a single building to bigger than a warehouse, and she was still growing with no signs of stopping. The shit pile beneath her grew too, until there was a mountain of bone-filled feces behind her that was the closest thing to a burial her victims would receive.

It wasn't long before Harley's body blanketed over the entirely of Gotham City. Skyscrapers were buried underneath mountains of sweaty flab. Her farts and belched now registered on the richter scale, and their smell was simply immeasurable. 

Even though it seemed like Harley couldn't possibly get any bigger, but if Harley had proved anything over the last few days it was that her size had no ceiling. 

She continued to devour Gotham's citizens by the hundreds, the sound of flatulence and laughter carried to the surrounding cities by the wind.


End file.
